


Feel the Rain on Your Skin

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [60]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Another way Chase was hired :), Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, No Smut, Pre-Slash, a little bit AU, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House has to walk to work, and on his way, sees a park musician. </p><p>#yet another way Chase was Hired</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Rain on Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics are by Natasha Bedingfield, Neon Lights and Unwritten, I was listening to the latter while writing this, this might read well if you listen too :)

After getting shot in the neck, and trying to skip out on his physical therapy, Wilson was forced to take away his motorbike. So now, House had to walk to work to ensure he was getting the exercise he needed. The older man grumbled as he limped through the park on his second day of this ridiculous regime, when music floated into his ears. He looked up curiously, stopping when he noticed a small crowd gathering. He couldn't see anything through all the people. But he could hear

" _We got all the memories, so much more we can't see, better than our first kiss, like snow falling on Christmas..."_

House's first instinct was to recoil at the lovey dovey lyrics, but the accompaniment of the piano, and that voice. Is was beautiful. He listened to the singing for a moment, and noticed an accent under the words, and decided he had to get a look. He pushed through the crowd, consisting of parents and school children, a few busy business people and bankers, all taking a moment out of their hectic lives to appreciate fine talent, after elbowing a few women, he got to the front, and stared. A grand piano, that looked incredibly old and expensive, and what House wouldn't give to play a tune on that. But the man- boy, playing on it now, was perfect.

He had long blond hair, tucked neatly behind his ears, dressed in a green shirt and tie that matched the grass and lovely fitting jeans. Sun-kissed skin and ocean-blue eyes, incredibly pink lips and white teeth as he sang, eyes closed, and there was a hat on top of the piano, that people were pushing donations into. House wondered what the boy (who though dressed poorly, was wearing expensive materials, and playing an expensive piano) needed the money for, as he dug his fingers into his pocket, and pulled out a few cents, tipping them into the hat, watching for a while, and limping to work. The unfamiliar song still playing in his head.

...

...

...

It happened again.

And again.

Every morning now, it seemed, on his way to work, the boy was singing and playing. House found himself leaving a daily donation, and eventually the boy grew to recognise him, and smiled and nodded whenever House passed. It was nothing more than a greeting, but it soothed the pain in House's leg, and made him much more tolerable during the day. Wilson had learnt not to question the good moods, lest they go away.

House left for work early the next week, and when he got there, it appeared the boy had only just arrived, he was pulling sheet music out of his bag, humming to himself, and there was no crowd yet. House stopped, clearing his throat and the boy looked up smiling "G-day, Sir," he greeted. House smiled, little Aussie was he?

"Name?"

The boy laughed a little, stunted, before setting down his sheet music and holding out his hand "Robert Chase, and yours Sir?"

House knocked his hand away, never one for formalities. "Gregory House. Call me House. I'll call you Chase."

Chase smiled, nodding, sitting down, he gestured to the piano "Do you play? I've seen you look at the piano."

"Is that surprising to you?" He asked, sliding his hand along the fine wood of the instrument "Because people are normally looking at _you_ and not the instrument you play." Chase blinked curiously, a small frown appearing between his eyebrows, and House took a moment to bask in the naivety of the young man before him. God, he must have been at least 20 years younger than himself, but House was still imagining terrible things to do to him. Maybe right here. In the park, in front of a crowd. "Maybe not then." He sighed, not allowing Chase to question him "I do play. Not in public though."

"Performance anxiety?"

For a moment, House thought Chase had read his mind about the park fantasy, and smirked when he realised that the boy was being adorably innocent "You wish, pretty boy." He smirked, digging for the money in his pocket, and leaving it in the hat. He made to leave.

"Wait! I haven't played anything yet..."

House sighed dramatically, turning around expectantly "Well go on then."

Chase flustered, getting ready, and clearing his throat " _Feel the rain on your skin. No one else can feel it for you. Only you can let it in..."_ It still managed to take House's breath away, the way he sang, and now he was looking straight at the older doctor as he did, fingers moving fluidly across the notes, and boy did the kid have talent. House had the sudden urge to show him off to everybody he knew. When Chase finished the end of the chorus, he smiled, nodding "Have a good day, House. See you tomorrow." House rolled his eyes, and limped away, but it was nice. Comforting, to have a routine.

...

...

...

Only tomorrow, it _rained._

It poured with rain, a heavy pelting thing from the grey clouds, and House grimaced at the sky, phoning Jimmy and ordering the man to come and pick him up because he didn't have a goddamn motorbike. And Wilson had whined pathetically about his car had broken down and he was currently on the bus, and that House should just call a cab, and House had grumbled, dialling the first cab number he knew, only for it to be fully booked for the morning. He was too lazy to try any others, and just hauled on a thick jacket, grabbed an umbrella and headed out.

It wasn't _too_ terrible outside, there wasn't much wind, so the rain fell straight down and his umbrella wasn't forced this way and that. He struggled, with his back and his cane and his umbrella, but eventually got to a steady rhythm, as he headed through the park. He hadn't expected to see Chase there, honestly, but when the music reached his ears, enhanced by the thousands of glittering droplets, it spoke to something in his soul. And he lifted his umbrella, and looked up.

There was Chase, completely drenched, but smiling, head tossed back, turning upwards towards the sky, laughing, carefree, shirt plastered to his body, his very lithe and toned body, as he played, a sheet of plastic covered the piano, and all of the notes, so his fingers slipped occasionally, but it was still beautiful. _"No one else can speak the words on your lips. Build yourself with words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open, today is where your book begins, the rest is just unwritten..."_ House stared in awe, people were rushing past Chase, but they were his usual crowd, and seemed in awe of him playing despite the weather, that they chucked in more money than normal. A few school girls took pictures of the handsome musician, giggling as their mothers rushed them to school, struggling to keep them all dry.

"What the hell are you doing?" House snapped, stopping, and Chase looked up, singing drawing to an end, but he began playing the song again, hands never stopping

"Hey House! Fine day, isn't it? It never rained like this in Australia! It's amazing! _Staring at the blank page before you...let the sun illuminate the words..."_

"Chase!" House cut off his singing, despite the beauty of it "You're going to catch a cold and die!" He grumbled as Chase just beamed and kept playing the piano "Chase, you've gotta get out of this rain. You need to keep warm." Another women dropped a few dollars into the hat and House sighed "What do you even need the money for?"

"It's for a Cancer Charity," Chase smiled "I'm a Doctor, as are you," House blinked, confused as to how Chase had known that "You're a bit of a legend House, everyone in the medical field has heard of you."

"Oh." House blinked a little thickly "Well. Then you know I'm a genius, and you need to get out of this rain."

Chase sighed, hands stilling, and the rain took over, the park was suddenly much more sombre. "Fine." He sighed, packing up his sheet music, and closing the piano lid. He tapped the lid "My friend drops it off here in his van everyday," he said, by way of explanation, and House rolled his eyes.

"Why not just leave it here? Who's gonna steal a giant piano? Besides, everyone in this park knows you, they'd kill anyone who touched your stuff."

Chase rubbed the back of his neck, and fell into an easy, slower step beside House as they continued down the park path. House tried to keep the umbrella over both of them, but Chase seemed content to feel cool droplets run down his neck. And he did look delectable.

"You're a stupid Doctor." House decided eventually "Like. The worst."

Chase grinned, a small skip in his step "Then why are you about to offer me a place as your fellow?"

House smirked, shaking his head fondly "Because you're also kind of brilliant."

"Kind of?"

"It's the best kind." He reassured him with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?  
> x
> 
> SMUT will becoming in this series, been a while since House has given Chase a good pounding.   
> x


End file.
